


baggage and bruises

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Blood, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Suicide Attempt, but rio comes to save the day, idk she drinks an entire bottle, idk what else to tag, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: rewrite of 2x08 when dean took the kids.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	baggage and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t know if i should put this in the summary or notes but i also tagged it too so huge tw for self harm!! i wouldn’t suggest reading this if that would affect you 
> 
> just looking out for y’all :)

Beth took a wobbly step back from the kitchen island with her drink in hand. She wasn’t sure what round this was, but the pounding in her head was trying to tell her it was too many. Dean just took the kids, leaving her with nothing. Leaving her feel like nothing. Between the cheating, fake cancer, and now this, it was pushing her way beyond her breaking point. 

Then she had Ruby, who was supposed to be her best friend. They went through everything together. Years and years just for her to get stabbed in the back. And what for? To get off the hook, leaving her to be thrown in jail before she could snap her fingers? And Annie, she didn’t even want to get started on. Of course she would blow her off to do god knows what. But the last person that Beth thought would come to mind was Rio. She just wanted to shake him out of her thoughts. That night at the bar she wanted him. She _still_ wants him. But she knew she would get hurt. 

Beth curled her fingers around her phone, barely being able to see the screen. Didn’t she have glasses? Either way, she was way too drunk to even think about grabbing them. She hit the speaker phone as it rang for ages, and she cursed under her breath once she heard the sound of the voicemail system going off. 

“Hey partner,” she slurred when the beep went off, giggling at her use of the word partner, “that sounds funny, doesn’t it? Partner,” she repeated, popping the p. Taking a swig of her drink, she continued. “God, that burns. I’m like 5 glasses in and it’s just starting to burn,” Beth laughed. “Shit, I’m almost out. Hey dummy when you get this bring me more bourbon. But the good shit you gave me after the bar,” her finger accidentally made contact with the end call button, leaving the message off there. “Fuck,”

Beth closed her eyes as she drank more, and it really was starting to burn. Maybe it was her body telling her to stop, but it wasn’t taking the pain away at all. The note that Dean had left was still sitting on the kitchen island, and it was like it was mocking her. Beth crumpled the paper up into a little ball, slamming it into the nearest trash can. She knew exactly where he had taken them. There was no way in hell that he was capable of taking care of them by himself. They went to his mom’s. 

She picked up the bottle of liquor again, attempting to drink straight from it this time, just to find it empty. Not a drop came out. “Jesus christ,” Beth muttered as she threw the bottle across the room, it shattering into a million pieces on the hardwood floor. She just couldn’t do it anymore. Tears started to escape her eyes so fast that it was a borderline sob. She never really was the type of drunk that cries, but she was about to be the type that throws up after feeling the churn in her stomach. 

Beth was eventually picking her phone up once again, dialing and met with another voicemail message. She didn’t even wait for the beep to finish this time. “Hey, I just wanted to say,” she began, “I’m not mad at you for the Turner stuff.” She glanced over at the clock on the stove. “Shit, I didn’t even realize what time it was,” Beth took a step and nearly fell over due to her wobbly legs. “When you get this I’ll be long gone but I just wanted to say I love you and it wasn’t your fault,” The sound of the glass on the counter smashing on the ground was probably audible in the message. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, tell Sara and Harry that I love them,” Her last word was cut off by her phone cutting her off. 

The only message she had left was for Annie. But Beth was so exhausted that all she could do was try to get her fingers to type a somewhat literate text. 

_I’m soery for dragging u and Ruby inro this. I love you so mych. I jsut can’t do it anynore. Tell Sadie I love her too_

Beth didn’t even bother trying to call Dean. She knew that Annie had the letters she wrote for her kids incase something ever happened. She still remembers the day, too. 

_”And let me get this straight, you’re doing this incase gangfriend were to?” Annie asked._

_“Kill me,” Beth replied, “I just, I want them to have something incase.”_

_“And what if he decides to shoot up all of us?”_

_“He wouldn’t, trust me,” she said, “it would be me, if anyone.”_

Beth slammed the drawer, setting down her phone on the island once again. She tightened the grip she had on the knife, looking at her reflection in the shiny metal. Closing her eyes, she ran the sharp side along her skin, digging in just enough to feel the cut. Suddenly she heard a voice, which thanks to her intoxication, sounded like it was right behind her. 

“Yo,” Beth’s eyes snapped open at the sound, and she was met with the blood tainted knife in her hand. The red liquid was running down her arm, almost dripping onto the floor. And she was never really the one that hated seeing blood, but it must’ve clicked in her brain that it was her own. And why it was her own. Beth barely made it to the sink before grabbing onto it so she wouldn’t fall, vomit gushing from her mouth. Everything she touched now had a shade of red to it. 

“Elizabeth,” she heard it again. Her head rose from the sink, a cough escaping her body. And at this point she thought she died already, and that his voice was being used to torture her. 

“Oh my god,” she let out as she saw the blood covered knife on the island, “fuck, that hurt.” She picked up the utensil, dropping it as she almost collapsed on the floor. Her phone let out the end call sound suddenly, and now her head was pounding even more. 

It took Rio five minutes to get to her house. That was, after running a couple reds and going what had to be ten miles per hour over the speed limit. He gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. He had no idea what the hell he had just heard, but his heart sank at the sound of the knife dropping. 

He had to basically kick down the front door after getting out of his car. And nothing prepared Rio to see Beth hanging onto the edge of the kitchen island for dear life, blood all over, and shattered glass on the floor. “What the fuck,” he whispered as he got closer. Beth finally registered his presence, opening her mouth to say something, only to start falling backwards. Rio reached out to grab her, pulling her close to him. 

“You’re not really here,” she slurred, back to him as his arms were securely wrapped around her. 

“Yeah I am, mama,” he replied, grabbing her phone to put in his pocket. She started to fall forward again as he pulled her back up, accidentally touching her arm which caused Beth to let out a groan. “Jesus fucking christ,” he said, trying to get her out the house as quick as possible. 

“What are,” was all that she could get out as he started to walk her towards the front door, “doing.” 

“Gettin’ you to a hospital,” he told her. Beth tried to wriggle out of his grip, groaning in pain. 

“No!” she screamed as Rio tightened his grip on her, almost running to his car, throwing her in the backseat. He didn’t even care if she bled all over his car, because it was honestly the least of his worries right now. 

* * *

Beth woke up to the same pounding in her head. The beeping noise wasn’t making it any better, either. She tried to roll over on her side when she felt something stuck in her arm that made her stir in discomfort. Her eyes opened to sight of the machine next to her, and she looked down to see an IV stuck in her arm.

“Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty,” Rio said with a smile on his face. Beth turned her head more to get a better view of him, sitting in the chair next to her. 

“What happened?” she asked. He moved the chair closer, sitting a cardboard cup of coffee on the bedside table. 

“Drink this, you’re probably still hungover,” he told her, “don’t remember anything?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did,” Beth scoffed. 

“Glad to see that part of you is back,” she looked down past the needle stuck in her left arm to see a line of stitches closer to her wrist. “First of all, you got so trashed that you left me a drunk voicemail telling me to bring you more alcohol,” 

“That I remember, unfortunately,” 

“Then you accidentally called me and I picked up, heard you throwin’ up and sayin’ something hurt,” he continued, “found you with a gash on your arm and a bloody knife on the floor.”

“God,” Beth said, lifting her other arm up to rub her forehead in pain. 

“You tried to kill yourself, Elizabeth,” It was the first time that Rio had come to terms with it, “care to tell me why?”

“No,” 

“That’s also what you said when I told you I was takin’ you here,” Rio said. There was a long period of silence after that. 

“Dean took the kids,” Beth finally said. He looked over at her, the pain in her face showing. She wasn’t even trying for a poker face at this point. “I felt like nothing.” 

“It’s lonely at the top,” Rio told her. She swallowed and locked her eyes with his. “But that don’t mean you can do stupid shit like this,” 

“You think I wanted to do this?” 

“Did it for a reason,” A long period of silence fell across the room again, “I was worried bout you.” Rio stood up, walking towards the door. 

“Hey,” Beth called out, and he turned around to face her again, “thank you.” All he could do was smile before Annie and Ruby came busting through the door, and when she looked back over, he was gone. 

“Oh my god, Beth!” Annie yelled as she threw herself at her sister, “what the hell happened?” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll tell Turner it was all a lie, a cover, something,” Ruby added. Their voices rang through Beth’s head, increasing the pain of her headache more and more.

“Okay, I’m still hungover so please stop yelling,” she finally said. Annie backed up next to Ruby and they both looked at the stitches on her arm. 

“Why was gangfriend here?” Annie eventually asked. Beth took a deep breath, stalling because she didn’t want to say what happened. 

“He was the one that found me,” she explained. 

“Wait did you try to,” Annie’s sentence trailed off as Beth nodded. 

“He saved me,” 


End file.
